


Bloodweb Levels

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: DBD, DeadbyDaylight, Horror, Multi, Nintendo - Freeform, PS, Playstation, benedictbaker, game, horrorgame, nintendoswitch, playstation4, ps4, switch - Freeform, theentity, thefog, xbox, xboxone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 51
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: I haven't seen any pictures or articles about some of the bloodwebs levels so I'm going to post all of Benedict Baker's entry's for each level as I progress in the game in case anyone wants to see them.
Kudos: 1





	1. Rights

I haven't seen any pictures or articles about the some of the bloodwebs levels so I'm going to post all of Benedict Baker's entry's for each level as I progress in the game in case anyone wants to see them.

I don't own any of this material. All rights go directly to the makers of the game Dead by Daylight. I'm taking these quotes word for word straight from the game.

Please feel free to leave me any feedback if you want something changed or added.


	2. Level 1 ENTRY

Level 1- Your mind is opened up to the Bloodweb.

_"Last night I got out of The Fog, in a manner of speaking. I arrived in a pocket of tranquility where the monster was nowhere to be seen. I stopped running and was immediately filled with a strange calmness. I lay down near the bonfire and closed my eyes for the first time in what seemed like days. After long, deep breaths, I plunged into what I first thought was the darkness of a dreamless sleep. And then, I saw it. The Bloodweb, a space between reality and abstraction. There is no sleep here, only torment. Even my own mind is shared and bent at The Entity's will." -Benedict Baker's Journal, Nov. 1896_


	3. Level 2 UNPREDICTABILITY

Level 2- Each level of the Bloodweb is procedurally generated. Keep in mind that it's layout and content are unpredictable.

_"I return to the space I call the Bloodweb as often as I can. I feel like I'm starting to gain more control over it. I'm able to focus and travel to deeper levels. Here's a fair warning to anyone who might attempt to follow my steps: Tread carefully, as the Bloodweb is unpredictable and ever-changing."- Benedict Baker's Journal, Nov. 1896_


	4. NULL

Level 3-

No text for this level


	5. NULL

Level 4-

No text for this level


	6. Level 5 PERK SLOT II

Level 5- Your mind has opened up to new possibilities. The second perk slot is now unlocked.   
  


_“Today I reached a deeper sub-level of the Bloodweb which opened my mind to more possibilities. I have no way to know how deep I can go, but I just continue as long as I can withhold my sanity.” -Benedict Baker’s Journal, Feb. 1897_


	7. Level 6 NULL

Level 6- 

No text for this level 


	8. Level 7 NULL

Level 7- 

No text for this level


	9. Level 8 NULL

Level 8- 

No text for this level


	10. Level 9 NULL

Level 9-

No texts for this level.


	11. Level 10 THE ENTITY

Level 10- Perk Slot III

Your mind has opened up to new possibilities. The third perk slot is now unlocked.   
  
The Entity

Then Entity has woken up. Once you’ve collected enough nodes, it’ll start to move across the Bloodweb to consume them. Move strategically across the web in order to collect what you are looking for before The Entity consumes it.   
  


_“I have found that on deeper levels of the Bloodweb, I can learn and collect better tools. The deeper I go, the more marvel I can extirpate from the figment of The Fog. This comes at a price, however. The Entity that rules over this world grows restless with my attempts to know more. Each time I move further on the web, it makes sure to devour and consume something else. I just choose carefully what I want to extract from this journey across the web.” -Benedict Baker’s Journal, Dec. 1896_


	12. Level 11 NULL

Level 11-

No text for this level.


	13. Level 12 NULL

Level 12-

No text for this level.


	14. Level 13 NULL

Level 13-

No text for this level.


	15. Level 14 NULL

Level 14-

No text for this level.


	16. Level 15 PERK SLOT IV

Level 15-

Your mind has opened up to new possibilities. The fourth perk slot is now unlocked.


	17. Level 16 NULL

Level 16-

No text for this level.


	18. Level 17 NULL

Level 17-

No text for this level.


	19. Level 18 NULL

Level 18-

No text for this level.


	20. Level 19 NULL

Level 19-

No text for this level.


	21. Level 20 NULL

Level 20-

No text for this level.


	22. Level 21 NULL

Level 21-

No text for this level.


	23. Level 22 NULL

Level 22-

No text for this level.


	24. Level 23 NULL

Level 23-

No text for this level.


	25. Level 24 NULL

Level 24-

No text for this level.


	26. Level 25 NULL

Level 25-

No text for this level.


	27. Level 26 NULL

Level 26-

No text for this level.


	28. Level 27 NULL

Level 27-

No text for this level.


	29. Level 28 NULL

Level 28-

No text for this level.


	30. Level 29 NULL

Level 29-

No text for this level.


	31. Level 30 TEACHABLE PERKS

Level 30-

Teachable perks are now available. Unlock teachable perks to make the same perks appear on other characters' Bloodweb.

_"I feel confident that I can inculcate my awareness of the Bloodweb to others that are trapped here with me. Maybe they can unlock their inner strength with my help."-Benedict Baker's Journal, June 1897_


	32. Level 31 NULL

Level 31-

No text for this level.


	33. Level 32 NULL

Level 32-

No text for this level.


	34. Level 33 NULL

Level 33-

No text for this level.


	35. Level 34 NULL

Level 34-

No text for this level.


	36. Level 35 NULL

Level 35-

No text for this level.


	37. Level 36 NULL

Level 36-

No text for this level.


	38. Level 37 NULL

Level 37-

No text for this level.


	39. Level 38 NULL

Level 38-

No text for this level.


	40. Level 39 NULL

Level 39-

No text for this level.


	41. Level 40 NULL

Level 40-

No text for this level.


	42. Level 41 NULL

Level 41-

No text for this level.


	43. Level 42 NULL

Level 42-

No text for this level.


	44. Level 43 NULL

Level 43-

No text for this level.


	45. Level 44 NULL

Level 44-

No text for this level.


	46. Level 45 NULL

Level 45-

No text for this level.


	47. Level 46 NULL

Level 46-

No text for this level.


	48. Level 47 NULL

Level 47-

No text for this level.


	49. Level 48 NULL

Level 48-

No text for this level.


	50. Level 49 NULL

Level 49-

No text for this level.


	51. Level 50 BLOODWEB CAP

Level 50- Bloodweb Cap

Even though the Bloodweb will regenerate indefinitely each time it is completely consumed, your level will not go higher than 50.

You can now increase your prestige by consuming the Bloodweb center node.


End file.
